Lay All Your Love On Me
by digigirl27
Summary: Shassie. Shawn Spencer was never really the kind of guy to get jealous over the little things in everyone of his relationships. That all changed the moment he started a relationship with a certain Head Detective of the Santa Barbara Police Department.


Heya! Yeah, so this is my first fic for the Psych fandom, and guess what?? It's Shassie!! Yay!  
I was inspired to write this fic by one of ABBA's songs (it's the title of my fic).  
Anywho...please go easy on me, I'm new to the Psych fandom as well.

**Disclaimer:** I don NOT own "Lay All Your Love On Me" by the wonderful ABBA, nor do I own Psych (though I wish I did).

**

* * *

****I wasn't jealous before we met  
Now every woman I see is a potential threat**

Shawn Spencer was never really the kind of guy to get jealous over the little things in everyone of his relationships. He was pretty laid back over those sort of things and saw no point in thinking too much about it. So he pretty much let his lovers do whatever they wanted, just so long as he got sex.

That all changed the moment he started a relationship with a certain Head Detective of the Santa Barbara Police Department. As a matter of fact, it started the moment Shawn walked into the precinct and saw the said detective talking to a woman way too pretty to be a cop. But she was. And judging by the way she was standing and smiling at the Head Detective, Shawn would say she was flirting with his man.

Shawn guessed that this woman was probably new. _She has to be, because everyone in the precinct knows about mine and Lassie's relationship, even if it_ is _a couple of weeks old_.

A sudden burst of laughter pulled Shawn from his brief thoughts. He glanced back at his lover and companion and…_wait a minute_. Did Lassiter just laugh?? Someone other than Shawn had made him laugh?

_Well, then_.

Shawn was going to have to do something about that. With that goal in mind, he made his way to his Lassie and the Newbie Bitch Trying to Steal My Man (cop lady's new nickname) who were still talking to each other.

**And I'm possessive, it isn't nice  
You've heard me saying that smoking was my only vice**

"Hey, Lassie Face!"

Lassiter turned and saw Shawn walking towards him. "Spe-" the detective began, but he was cut off by a hot, possessive kiss. The kiss totally caught him off guard, but once he knew what was going on, he began to return it.

Smiling in satisfaction at his lover's reaction, Shawn went ahead and tried to deepen the kiss, but Lassiter still had enough sense to pull away.

_Damn_.

Shawn was hoping to keep making out a little longer just for good measure. When he pulled away, he looked over at the woman and saw the shocked look on her face (so she _was_ new). Seeing that, he gave her a smug look.

The woman was still frozen in shock.

"So Lassie, are we still on for our date tonight?" Shawn asked, stressing on the word _date_.

Realizing Shawn's little scheme, Lassiter put an arm around him. "Sure, Spencer, but could you come with me for a second?"

"Uh, sure thing, Lassie."

Lassiter then turned to the woman, still in shock, and said, "Now go and think about what I said."

The woman snapped out her shock, gave a nod in response, and then left.

After she left, Lassiter dragged Shawn away to one of the interrogation rooms and locked the door. Time for answers. Though, he pretty much already knew what was going on.

"Spencer," he began, "what're you doing down here? I thought you were going to spend the whole day with Gus."

"Well, I was, but then Gus got a call and got sucked into the phone by an evil force called 'work,' so he left me all by myself to do nothing. I got_ really _bored waiting for him, so I decided, 'Hey, why not take my favorite Head Detective out to lunch? Maybe I'll even get a blowjob for the trouble,'" Shawn wiggled his eyebrow suggestively at that last part.

Well, that answered his questions, but there was one more thing…

**But now it isn't true  
Now everything is new**

Lassiter gave Shawn a knowing smile and asked, "So, Spencer, what was that kiss back there all about? Remember when we agreed that there were to be no displays at work?"

Shawn blushed a little and tried to avoid eye contact with the detective by looking all over the room. "It wasn't a display, it was a kiss."

"Is it me, or didn't that kiss feel a little possessive to you?" Lassiter pressed on.

"Um, I don't know what you're talking about."

"Really, you sure?"

"Yup, it must be you, Lassie."

Okay, this was getting them nowhere. So Lassiter decided to get to the point. "You were jealous," he simply stated.

"What?" Shawn exclaimed, feigning shock, "I was _so_ not jellin!"

The Head Detective just rolled his eyes, indicating that he wasn't buying it. He just stood there, giving his best cop glare, knowing that sooner or later, Shawn would come clean.

**And all I've learned has overturned  
I beg of you....**

And just as the detective thought, his lover finally confessed, "Okay, fine! Maybe I was jellin'. Just a little…more than I should have."

Lassiter smiled. "That's what I thought. Now what I want to know is why?"

Shawn glanced down at the floor. "You should know why, Lassie."

The detective gave a confused look. When Shawn saw his lover's expression, he could see that Lassiter really didn't know.

"Okay, okay," Shawn began, "It's because of that cop back there. She made you laugh."

"So?"

"What do you mean, 'so'?? You _never_ laugh! Well, unless it's because of my awesome make-Lassie-laugh skills."

Then, out of nowhere, Lassiter started laughing.

"What?" Shawn asked.

"Spencer, I was laughing at _her_, not at something she said!"

"But-"

"Let me finish Spencer."

Shawn shut his mouth to listen to the rest of Lassiter's story.

"I admit that she was coming on to me at first," Shawn gave a jealous look at that, "but I told her I wasn't interested. She looked a little disappointed after, but then she asked me if I knew if any of the other cops were single. When I asked her why, she just went quiet and blushed, and I immediately knew she was hiding something.

"So I just stood there and waited until she said what I wanted to hear. She finally gave in and told me that the only reason why she joined the police force was so that she could be surrounded by lots of 'strong men.' She even said that she finds police men 'like, really hot'.

"After her confession, I laughed at her face and told her that if that's the only reason why, then she picked the wrong job. I was about to tell her to leave, but-"

"That's when I came in and tried to swallow you whole mouth, Shawn Spencer style," Shawn finished with a grin on his face.

"Exactly."

Shawn stepped closer to his lover. "Aw, Lassie-face. I'm-- sorry. It's just- seeing you with someone else, laughing like that…it made me feel less special, because I thought I was the only one who could make you laugh. I know; it's stupid, but-"

"Shawn," Lassiter said as he lifted up his young lover's face so he could look into those hazel green eyes. "You are. Special to me, I mean. And as for the laughing, of course I'm going to laugh, because some people are just so stupid that I can't help but do so. Don't go thinking that someone will come along and change how I feel about you."

With that said, the Head Detective leaned down for a kiss, and Shawn passionately responded.

But before things could get really serious, Lassiter pulled away.

"Hey," Shawn tried to protest.

"Just a sec," Lassiter gave a quick kiss before going over to the observation room to lock that door. When he came back, he gave Shawn another kiss.

"It's about time for my lunch break now," he explained, kissing Shawn all over, "and I think we'll just skip the taking me out to lunch part to the blowjob. What do you think?"

"I think, "Shawn said as he was pushed down onto the table, "I like the way you're thinking, Lassie."

**Don't go wasting your emotion  
Lay all your love on me**

**It was like shooting a sitting duck  
A little smalltalk, a smile and baby I was stuck  
I still don't know what you've done with me  
A grown-up woman should never fall so easily  
I feel a kind of fear  
When I don't have you near  
Unsatisfied, I skip my pride  
I beg you dear......**

**Don't go wasting your emotion  
Lay all your love on me  
Don't go sharing your devotion  
Lay all your love on me**

**I've had a few little love affairs  
They didn't last very long and they've been pretty scarce  
I used to think that was sensible  
It makes the truth even more incomprehensible  
'cause everything is new  
And everything is you  
And all Ive learned has overturned  
What can I do......**

**Don't go wasting your emotion  
Lay all your love on me  
Don't go sharing your devotion  
Lay all your love on me

* * *

**

Omg, I'm not totally satisfied with how it turned out. I actually think it would've made more sense if Lassie was the jealous one, but there aren't too many fics about jealous!possessive!Shawn.  
Oh, well. What's done is done.  
Hope you guys enjoyed it!


End file.
